


Gellert Grindelwald's Better Half

by CapsGirl0427



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsGirl0427/pseuds/CapsGirl0427
Summary: AU Fantastic Beasts story. Gellert Grindelwald was never in love with Dumbledore, only using him, causing a portion of the issues. Grindelwald has a woman (OC) in his life, who is going on her first mission by his side.Grindelwald/OC





	1. Chapter 1

Meet Aine Blackwood - A Force

 

“Gellert,” Aine pleaded, “Please allow me to come with you. No one has ever seen me so I can easily pose as the girlfriend of whoever you impersonate without raising any flags,” she explained, laying her hands on his vest.

He shook his head, “I won’t put you in that kind of risk, my love,” he added, “Also, I am going in as a high ranking MACUSA auror. How do you propose to be allowed near someone like that?” He ran his hand through her curls, an arrogant grin crossing his lips.

“That sounds like a challenge, Grindelwald,” she replied, raising her brow, “If I am able to go to New York, now ahead of your plan, and procure such a position, will you let me join? You know this task is going to gain some attention,” she pointed out.

He gave her skeptical glance, visibly running her proposal through his mind.

Aine chose to add another point in her favor, “Darling, having a girlfriend will assuage any thoughts that you might not be who you are impersonating. Everyone thinks you and Dumbledore are in love, that fool still is anyway.”

Her comment caused another grin on Gellert’s lips, “Alright, leave now and if, when I arrive, you have become someone in MACUSA who ranks high enough to work with me, then you shall,” he leaned down and placed his lips to hers, letting them linger there, making sure she would want him while they were apart.

She pulled back, “You don’t have to do that, you know, I’ll want you no matter what. Even if we didn’t share a kiss before I leave,” Aine shot him a wink, “I’ll see you in New York, my love,” she turned and left without another word, making sure he would want her, in her own way.

 

Aine Blackwood got off the boat in NYC, breezing through customs, and heading straight for MACUSA in the Woolworth Building. She entered the organization like she owned the place, marching straight through to the President’s office.

She reached it, with surprisingly, no obstacles, opened the door, and began. “President Picquery, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aine Blackwood, an auror from London. I would like to work in your department of aurors,” she laid out her entire hand. She knew Grindelwald would choose the position of an auror because, to him it was ironic, and it was the best way to gain what he was after.

Seraphina Picquery was surprised by this woman, who had burst into her office with such confidence. “Do you have any references or a resume?” she asked, the only reply she could think of.

Aine handed her the information, doctored by a friend, before adding her last play into the equation, “I am aware that you were recently forced to demote an auror due to some policy breaking, so I know that you could use me. And, I am very good,” she smiled, “Catching dark wizards and witches is something I was born to do.” If Gellert could see her in this moment, he’d say something to the effect of ‘this is why I fell for you.’ Aine dismissed thoughts of Grindelwald to say focused on her task. 

Picquery looked over the paper, Aine had created with magic, before looking back at the woman, “This all looks very good, and you’re right I do need you. I am willing to take a chance because we are up against dark forces right now. You’ll work directly with our best, Percival Graves. He is on assignment, but will be back this evening,” she stood, “I’ll guide you to your department and you can take the rest of the afternoon to get acclimated before he arrives.”

Aine gave a simple nod in reply before following her new boss into the depths of MACUSA.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina and Gellert's New Look

 

Aine began looking through files of those who had been captured. As she scanned the files, her attention was grabbed by the intrusion of a young girl. 

“May I help you?” Aine asked, raising her brow, but as she got a better look at the girl, she recognized her. “Oh dear, you’re the troublemaker, Tina Goldstein correct?”

Tina was immediately thrown off by this woman’s knowledge and, the fact that, she was in the aurors department. “I’m sorry,” she began, “I was looking for Mr. Graves. I didn't mean to disturb you,” she added.

Aine laughed, “You did not disturb me, Tina. I am the new auror, Aine Blackwood,” she offered her hand, “It’s nice to meet you. If you’d like, you can tell me what you needed to share with Mr. Graves, I can inform him when he arrives,” she added, her tone almost arrogant. 

Tina wasn’t sure about this Aine Blackwood, she couldn’t tell if it was jealousy over her job or that this woman was hiding something dangerous. “I suppose I can,” she agreed, looking at Aine’s face, clearly waiting for the rest. “I saw a young man today. He had a suitcase filled with creatures, one bit a nomaj and almost caused fatal injuries,” Tina explained. 

“Does this young man have a name?” Aine inquired, “Do you have the suitcase?”

Tina shook her head, “I only know his name is Newt Scamander,” she looked down in embarrassment. 

“Don’t fret,” Aine reassured her, “I’m sure you will be able to locate this law breaker again and bring him in. I will let Mr. Graves know what you’ve told me,” she finished, waving her hand to tell Tina she could leave.

 

Later on, a male voice interrupted Aine’s thoughts. “I see you made it,” the stranger noted, allowing her to know exactly who was speaking to her.

She stood and turned to face him, a mischievous smile appearing on her face, “Well, you must be Mr. Percival Graves?”

He nodded, Grindelwald’s white hair dark on this man. Their eyes similar, though, but somehow in this body, Aine saw more emotion dancing in these eyes. She moved toward him, running her hand from his cheek down to his chest. “I like this look on you,” she whispered, leaning in closer to him.

“Be careful, pet,” he whispered back, “This body won’t be the one with you, always. I would hate for you to forget who you really love,” he added, teasing her with the way he broke up the words, blowing gently onto her ear in between each one.

She backed away, shaking her head, “We need to be careful about our relationship,” she retaliated. “ _ We  _ don’t know each other so it would be very strange if we were down her like this. However, I don’t have a home here and Graves does, so I’ll be staying with you,” she took a breath and made a sh motion with her finger to her lips, “very secretly.”

Gellert/Percival moved toward her, stopping just before crossing an invisible line, “We will have to be very sneaky about us, hiding our affections for only places unseen,” he gasped at the thought, “This mission is going to be even more fun then I had imagined.”

Aine grinned, “Would you like to show me to our home?” she asked, “You had someone looking for you earlier, the ex auror. She wanted you to know there’s a boy here with a suitcases full of creatures, a Newt Scamander,” she shared, making sure to clue him in so he wasn’t thrown off if Tina approached him. He needed to come off as Percival Graves.

“He’s one of Dumbledore's,” the light that danced in his eyes at the thought couldn’t be described. “Looks like he may be slightly more wise then I imagined. We will watch out for this, Newt,” he decided, “If he is here on orders from Albus Dumbledore, then he could prove a problem for our trip here.”

Aine nodded, “I will make sure to check with Tina tomorrow morning, and see if she’s had any progress,” she offered before changing the subject, “Now, will you please take me home so I can properly ravish this body?” the lust was evident in her voice.

Graves/Grindelwald laughed, offering his arm which she declined for image purposed, and the two left their first day at MACUSA, together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mission

 

“Gellert,” Aine asked, waking up in his arms the next morning momentarily alarmed by his different appearance. “I mean, Percival. What are you after here in New York?”

He turned to face her, reaching his hand out to place it on her hip, under the sheets. “I answer your question with a question, with the promise to respond after you do. Do you accept?” 

She laughed, shaking her head, “I do, what do you want to know?” she could only imagine what wondering may escape his lips.

Gellert/Percival looked at her, his expression serious, “Was I able to please you properly in this body?” 

Aine held back her laughter at his query, because he was being so serious, taking a deep breath to gather herself. “Of course, this Percival is quite the steed, he may even be able to give you a run for your money,” she couldn’t resist a little teasing at the end.

“Be careful, my love,” he feigned scolding her, “To answer your original question, we are here because somewhere in this city is an obscurial,” he shared, divulging the true reason behind this sudden trip to America.

Aine furrowed her brow, “I have always heard that those are not even real. How can you be so sure?” she furthered her question.

“Well my pet,” his tone became that of a teacher, all of the sudden, “I know that obscurials are real because Albus Dumbledore’s late sister was one. He hides that truth from the world, but I was there,” he moved on from Dumbledore’s connection to the rumors. “According to my sources, the one here has aged past the usual survival point, making this child that much more interesting.”

“I believe you my love,” she nodded, taking in what he’d shared, “How do we find this obscurial? Do you have a plan, already?”

He shook his head, “Ever curious, aren’t you? I do have some ideas, but only I will be going after it. They are far too dangerous for me to risk you, and I don’t need anyone following us and finding out what I’m doing. You must be our face sometimes, to strengthen our cover here. Can you do that for me? I will of course, generously, reward you for your efforts,” he added, reaching his hand from her hip, moving it underneath the waistband of her panties, going deeper.

Aine’s breath caught as his hand moved, “Anything for you.”

 

Aine arrived at MACUSA before Gellert/Percival in order to keep up appearances, that they barely knew each other. She ran into President Picquery almost immediately.

“Ms. Blackwood,” Seraphina acknowledged Aine’s arrival, “I’m glad you’re here. I can put those bragged about skills to the test.”

“Of course, Madam President,” she replied, “What do you need me to do?”

Seraphina began, “Last night, Henry Shaw was murdered by the same thing that has been terrorizing the city, nomaj’s included. Go see what you can dig up,” she instructed.

Aine nodded, “Yes, ma’am,” before she turned and left the building just as she’d arrived. 

She walked to the building where the attack took place, fortunate that the body was still there, for those mourning his loss in the city. Aine worked her way to the front of the crowd, posing as another sad New Yorker, as she looked over the injuries, Shaw’s banner grabbing her attention. It was shredded all over the face portion with no other injuries to report. This was a specific attack on Henry Shaw, only, and would be much harder to sell as an animal attack. 

She gathered a few more pieces of evidence by looking around the scene before she made her way back to work, where she would inform the President and the rest of the investigative team, including Gellert, that this attack was an animal. Even though there wasn’t even a scratch on anyone else present. 

 

Aine stepped into the conference room, where the others were waiting. She caught a very sly wink from Gellert/Percival before she took a seat.

Picquery gestured in Aine’s direction, “I sent Ms. Blackwood out, today, to look into the murder of Henry Shaw that occured last night. What were your findings?” she directed everyone’s eyes at Aine.

“The body was still present when I arrived at the scene so I was able to look it over for clues,” Aine began, “Mr. Shaw had been scratched, severely, causing him to bleed to death. I do find it strange that no one else was touched, but it could have been because of the entrance point or the possibility that it was scared away. I am confident that this horror was caused by the same creature that’s been menacing the city,” she finished.

Picquery shook her head, “You still believe this is a creature? From reports during the event, there was nothing visible present, and it wafted in, almost like air.”

Grindelwald/Graves took the next chance to speak, “A normal creature would cause those clues to be concerning, but a magical beast could do this unseen. I think, for now, we operate under the same parameters we have been.”

Another man spoke, “Many are saying this is the work of Grindelwald. If he is here then we need to get a team ready to track him down.”

Aine shook her head, “Grindelwald would never be so sloppy in his work. He has never targeted nomajs before. You’re just being paranoid,” she added, always relying on an insult to ensure she drove her point home.

Aine’s words seemed to confirm the cause as a magical beast and the meeting disbanded.


	4. Chapter 4

A Slip Up

 

Aine and Gellert/Percival stayed away from eachother during most of their time in the public eye, keeping their private relationship just that.

“This isn’t fun anymore,” Aine whined as she took her seat next to him, in the Pentagram room.

He looked over at her, keeping his voice low, “I agree, my love. Sneaking around and barely seeing eachother is not as exciting as I’d imagined. It’s almost the same as any mission where I would go without you,” he revealed, agreeing.

They were unable to go any further into their discussion when the President brought the meeting to order. “These attacks have gone too far and too long,” she began, “Half of you believe a creature is responsible, while the others are ready to blame Grindelwald. We are here, today, to make an official decision on how to move forward,” she ended, opening the room for others to speak.

Aine leaned toward Grindelwald/Graves, “Do you find this as humorous as I do? They are all worried about you and you’re right here, not even responsible for the attacks,” she moved back, a subtle smile dancing across her lips.

“Of course,” he mouthed in return, wishing he could squeeze her hand, but remained professional.

The debates ensued on the issue until Tina Goldstein barged into the room, a suitcase in hand.

“Oh, this should be quite interesting,” Grindelwald/Graves leaned forward in his seat, waiting to see what she brought them.

Tina looked around, surprised to see everyone present. She took a few breaths before she spoke, her voice filled with nerves, “I am sorry to interrupt, but I found Newt Scamander, the young man carrying magical beasts through the city in this briefcase. His creatures are responsible for these attacks,” she concluded. She placed the suitcase on the floor and opened it, Newt and another man climbing out of it, creating gasps throughout the room.

Gellert/Percival stood, grasping Aine’s elbow to join him, “President, we will handle this mess,” he looked to Tina as they grew closer, “Who is this other man?”

The stranger answered for himself, “Jacob Kowalski, sir.”

Tina frowned, “He’s a nomaj,” she revealed. 

“Take him to get his memory wiped,” Aine ordered to the nearest guard, while she helped Grindelwald/Graves escort Tina and Newt to interrogation cells. 

 

“You’re an interesting individual, Mr. Scamander,” Gellert/Percival began, “You were expelled from Hogwarts for another incident with a beast, though Albus Dumbledore spoke in your favor. Why do you think that is?” 

Newt looked up, making eye contact for the first time, glancing at Aine as well. “I don’t know, sir. I wasn’t trying to do anyone any harm,” he defended himself.

Tina began to speak but was stopped by a head shake from Gellert/Percival. He continued his questioning, summoning a black cloud like substance. It was moving within the bubble containing it.

“We found this in your suitcase,” Grindelwald/Graves insisted, his tone showing the graveness of his finding, “An Obscurus is a very dangerous thing to hold. An act of treason, what do you have to say about this?”

Aine grinned, unable to suppress it, “Maybe he’s a Grindelwald radical, here to kill us all with that little thing.”

Newt shook his head, “I am not. That is something I was able to separate from a girl as she was dying, I was trying to save her. It is harmless without a host, I was only going to study it, attempt to learn how to break children free from these parasites,” he explained, defending his actions once again.

Gellert/Percival slipped up, letting out a quick gut reaction, “So, they’re useless without a host.”

Newt noticed it, using his explanation to condemn the response, possibly onto Graves, not that he was Grindelwald, but a bad wizard on his own.

“Stop talking,” Aine stopped him, “Allow Mr. Graves to sentence you and your cohort Tina Goldstein.”

Newt began to panic, along with Tina, at the mention that she was also going to face a consequence.

“You’re quite right, Ms. Blackwood,” Grindelwald/Graves replied, turning to Newt, “For your actions, you will be sentenced to death, along with Ms. Goldstein,” he ordered as he stood, Aine following. He added, “Just do it quickly,” before they left he room for Newt and Tina to meet their fate.


	5. Chapter 5

An Unveiling

 

“Mr. Graves,” Aine stepped into his office, hers was further down the hall and much smaller. He looked up, a sly grin crossing his lips as he saw her approaching.

“What do I owe this business hours surprise visit?” Gellert/Percival inquired, moving from his chair to walk to the front of his desk, leaning back against it.

Aine shook her head, “This is, unfortunately, not that type of visit,” she frowned before she continued, “Mr. Scamander and Ms. Goldstein have escaped and the disturbance has returned, burrowing itself in the underground train platform,” she shared, knowing the disturbance was his ultimate goal.

He moved forward, “Come then, we have to reach it before Newt and Tina do,” his tone was urgent, “I may need your help, otherwise, I would never put you in such a dangerous situation,” he turned back to make sure she understood how much he cared for her.

Aine nodded, “I know that, my love. You forget that I’m also a great witch,” she added a wink before taking his hand, their cover be damned, racing out of MACUSA to the underground.

They raced to the location, which was currently being guarded by aurors while nomajs looked on. 

“Stay behind me,” Grindelwald/Graves instructed before they began descending the stairs to the source.

Aine agreed, with ease at hearing the sounds coming from below, “I have your back,” she promised. 

“I know you do, pet,” he grinned, the expression looked so different on this face.

 

Gellert/Percival stepped onto the tracks, standing protectively in front of Aine, “Credence!” he shouted once they found an almost web of dust clumped against the wall.

“Don’t make him angry,” Aine warned, “He is unstable.”

He nodded at her suggestion before attempting contact, “Credence, I want you to be free. Don’t you understand? This is your destiny but you need help to realize your full potential, I can give that to you,” he lured until another voice entered the scene.

“Don’t listen to him Credence!” Newt appeared, suddenly causing the wall to come to life, turning into a menacing swarm.

Grindelwald/Graves shot a bolt of lightning from the tip of his wand at Newt, knocking him to the ground but also angering Credence, who began to swarm, chasing Grindelwald/Graves.

Their time became a chase with constant appartions to escape death from Credence’s full form Obscurial. Aine had prepared to apparate, on her own, but Gellert/Percival had quickly turned and wrapped her in his arms, taking her with him on each move. His protectiveness was one of the charms he held that made her love him so much, which she couldn’t believe she was thinking about while they were apparating for their lives. 

He placed himself and Aine on the tracks once more, staying low, his arm around her waist guarding her. Another voice joined the already full party.

“Credence, you have to stop this,” Tina appeared, for the first time, having a calming effect on the mass of black cloud threatening everyone.

Newt spoke, staying low near Grindelwald/Graves and Aine, “Keep talking to him, Tina. He will listen to you,” he urged.

Tina continued, going over Credence’s past, doing her best to soothe him. She reached the topic of Graves, “He is using you,” she shared.

“Don’t listen to her!” Grindelwald/Graves challenged causing Credence to begin roaring to life again, fueled by emotions.

At the same moment, MACUSA entered with President Seraphina leading the other aurors, who immediately fired their wands at Credence, bursting him into small remnants of what he once was, presumably dead.

Tina gasped, overtaken by grief, while Newt moved to comfort her. 

“You fools,” Grindelwald/Graves admonished everyone letting Aine know this cover would not be lasting much longer. 

“He was executed on my orders,” Seraphina corrected. 

Gellert/Percival scoffed, “Your orders don’t protect us, it protects them,” he pointed above. “I will not tolerate living in the shadows any longer, hiding our truth, forced to scurry around in the shadows. I will not spend one more moment living this lie,” he turned to walk away, Aine at his side causing surprise to be heard from the rest.

Seraphina shouted an order, “Aurors, please escort Mr. Graves back to headquarters.”

Gellert/Percival watched as a border appeared in his and Aine’s path. “Follow my lead, pet,” he whispered before he and Aine turned, raising their wands.

Aine grinned as she and Grindelwald deflected the massive attack coming their way, sending aurors to the ground, faster then they were able to recuperate. Their battle was a success until Newt released one of his birds, swinging it in Aine and Gellert’s direction, taking them to their knees, tying their hands behind their back.

Newt moved toward them, his wand raised as he reached Graves, “Revelio,” he uttered. Everyone watched as Graves shifted into Gellert Grindelwald.

“It’s no use on me,” Aine spoke to Newt, “I am exactly who I say I am.”

Grindelwald glanced her way, his grin back, “My better half,” he revealed as Seraphina approached them. “Do you think you can hold me?” he challenged as the two were hoisted to their feet to be escorted to prison.


	6. Chapter 6

Passing the Time

 

A/N: Warning - some of these next chapters may reach a more ‘M’ appropriate rating. 

 

MACUSA locked Grindelwald and Blackwood in a cell together. Their reasoning that it would allow Gellert to be more easily controlled and their hope that seeing him tortured would cause Aine Blackwood to turn against him, bearing witness to his many crimes.

“Do you have plan ruminating in that beautiful mind of yours, love?” Aine asked as she sat on the floor of their cell, resting her head on his legs.

He looked down at her, running his hand underneath her chin, “Of course I do, pet. But I can not share it with you until the moment is just right,” he paused, flashing a wink, “They believe they can break you, idiots, regardless the less you know of the workings of my plan the better.”

She turned onto her knees to face him, walking her fingers as high on his thighs as she could, “What shall we do with all this time?” she inquired, feigning boredom as she leaned her head to the side locking eye contact with Gellert.

He smiled wickedly, moving himself onto the floor with her, pulling her onto his lap. “I can think of a few things that may help to pass the time,” he whispered as her hands came to the buttons of his vest. They’d been left in their clothes, awaiting sentencing and their trial.

She undid the buttons pushing off his jacket and vest, over his shoulders, bringing her attention to the buttons of his shirt while he grabbed her mouth with his own, teasingly allowing his tongue to enter her mouth before pulling it out again, over and over.

Aine pulled away, removing her shirt, resuming the kiss forcing him to let her tongue through. Gellert lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands gripped the back of his neck, into the hairs. 

“Prison doesn’t seem so bad, does it?” he groaned, thrusting himself into her, beginning his motions slowly until she joined, using her upper body muscles to bring herself up and down on him.

“I might quite like it here,” Aine whispered into his ear before being taken over by ecstasy, gasping into his ear, causing him to jerk inside of her as he reached his own, yelling out her name, echoing through the prison hall. 


	7. Chapter 7

Vulnerabilities 

 

“Grindelwald,” Aine spoke his name with pure lust mixed into her voice as the guards were putting him back into their shared cell. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” she asked, standing from the hard bed, walking to him and running her hands over his strong arms.

He shook his head, “Of course not, my dear. What have I done to deserve such a warm reaction to my arrival? I have only been away for a few moments,” he suppressed a laugh, smiling down at her, tenderly placing his hand on her face.

Aine shook her head, “I really don’t know. I believe, I’m just so happy to have you back as yourself,” she changed the subject, “What do they want to know?”

Gellert’s lips curved into a cunning grin, “My plan to take over the world which I was happy to share it with them. They have doubts, but they also believe they’ll be able to keep us locked up in here,” he paused for effective, “Quite clueless, aren’t they?”

“As I do not know your plan for our escape, I am not sure I can agree,” she began to taunt him, “Perhaps if I was to be clued in on some, small, minute detail…” she allowed her words to linger seeing what he may do or say in response.

Grindelwald shook his head, “Love, I see what you are trying to do, but my silence is only to keep you safe and nothing more. Can you be patient for a small time longer?”

She pretended to think it over causing his expression to go through phases as she made him wait. Finally Aine nodded, “Yes, I think I can do that for you. You’re lucky you’re so handsome or this may not have worked,” she couldn’t keep a straight face as she burst into laughter.

The guards were constantly shocked by the amount of fun Gellert and Aine were having in prison, they supposed only love could be responsible for such a thing.

“Did anyone happen to mention when we will be tried and sentenced?” Aine inquired, her tone shifting to a more fearful, nervous sound, “I am only wondering what my fate will be. I hadn’t realized how frightening this can be,” she admitted, rarely vulnerable and when she was it was only in front of Grindelwald.

He moved closer, pulling her to his chest, “My pet, are you afraid? I won’t allow anything to happen to you, you have my word. My word is my bond,” he comforted her, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

She took a deep breath, “I can’t identify the feeling. I’m not even sure it’s fear, it’s just different and unknown, if that makes any sense,” she attempted to explain, “But, none of that matters because I am with you. That’s all I need,” she confessed, tightening her grip around him.

He hadn’t let emotions into his relationships before Aine, but she won him over easily, though having to worry for her throughout his mission was an added stress for him, as well. But in moments when she was this close to him, her warmth coursing through him, nothing, none of it mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

An Escape

 

A/N: The rest of the story takes place during  _ Crimes of Grindelwald _ . I’m using all the information available to create my plot.

 

“Come with us,” the guards announced, roughly pulling Aine and Gellert from their cell, “Today, we found out your fate. Trust me, we are all hoping for your deaths.”

Grindelwald smirked at the man, “I do hope you get your wish, sir.”

Aine rolled her eyes at his nonchalance during this moment, but she knew him and this was how he handled all things.

The guard gave each of them an extra rough shove for Gellert’s comment as he ushered them to the Pentagram Room. This room was where their downfall had begun and it should have sent chills down Aine’s spine, but, instead it filled her with adrenaline. 

Seraphina Picquery entered from above to preside over the trial. “Welcome all to this trial against Gellert Grindelwald and Aine Blackwood. This pair has been accused of committing treason against the Wizarding World,” she gestured to Tina Goldstein and Newt Scamander. “We have witnesses to the charges who will speak if needed. Shall we have testimonies or vote on their sentencing?” she asked the council.

Whispers and murmurs went through the crowd while Picquery gave them time to deliberate until she stopped them. “All in favor of hearing their testimonies and deciding after, say ay,” she introduced option one. A surprising number of ‘ays’ were heard within the chamber. 

“All in favor of moving straight to sentencing?” she offered two, but somehow option one was the choice. Picquery was visibly annoyed, “Very well, we will hear the accused and the witnesses,” she began explaining the procedure.

Aine whispered to Gellert, “That was a shocking vote.” He winked her way, “My charisma has its benefits.”

Picquery concluded and began the proceedings, “Ms. Blackwood, is there anything you would like to offer in your defense?”

Aine shook her head, “I don’t. I would only like to say what a pleasure it was to work by your side, Madam President.”

Her words stung the President, feeling foolish for hiring this girl, with no knowledge of her truth. Seraphina shook off her self doubt and moved onto Grindelwald. “Gellert Grindelwald, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Grindelwald gave a simple nod before he began:

“My brothers, my sisters, my friends...The great gift of your applause is not for me, but for yourselves. Therefore, applaud yourselves. It has been said that I hate the non-magic. The muggles. The nomaj. The can’t spells. I do not hate them...I do not. I say the muggles are not lesser. Not other. Not useless. But of other value. Magic...blooms...only in rare souls...it is granted to those who live. Oh, what a world we would make for all of humanity. All the humanity, we who live for freedom. For truth. The moment has come to rise up and take our rightful place in the world.”

As the last word left his lips, Grindelwald reached out and grasped Aine’s hand, giving her a glance while mouthing ‘trust me.’ Aine could only nod in reply before he apparated, supposedly impossible from inside the ministry, with her in his arms. 

They reappeared somewhere in London, finding themselves in a an attic of an old building, Aine feeling as if she may go into shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Creating their Next Play

 

“Are you alright?” Gellert moved to her side, “I knew you would protest if I told you my plan, but it was the only time and the only way for us to escape,” he divulged.

Aine nodded, gathering herself, “I am alright, just shaken by the sudden apparation. How did you know that would work? It’s supposed to be impossible,” she was filled with questions, “Can they trace our location?”

Grindelwald placed his hands on her cheeks, “Sh, it will all be ok, you will see. Our location can not be traced because they have never initiated such measures because it shouldn’t be necessary. And, I was not sure it would work, another reason I kept it to myself,” he revealed gaining a frown from her.

“What’s next?” she asked another question, knowing he was not a fan of that, but she couldn’t help it with this situation they were in. 

He smiled deviously, “Well my love, we have to move on from this location just to be on the safe side. The issue is where to go. My cause needs more followers and we shall travel somewhere to achieve that goal. I have been pondering but still unable to pinpoint one place where it will be mostly safe and fruitful,” he disclosed, moving rapidly around the room to gather the things he’d had placed there for them as they would embark on their journey.

“Is there somewhere you’ve had the most success, where there are already many followers who would like to assist you?” Aine inquired, amazed as she watched him work and at his ability to have all of this planned out so well, even without knowing his escape would work.

Gellert paused in his packing, turning to Aine to answer her, when he was removed from the attic, taken (in his mind, anyway) somewhere else. 

Aine looked on as he stood frozen, aware of his tendency to have these moments and how terrible it could be if she were to interrupt, pulling him too soon, or only retrieving some of him. So, she stood in place, still as could be awaiting the trance to release Gellert. His eyes were so vibrant in these times, she couldn’t help but focus on them, also acting as a way to ease the worry she had for him.

To Grindelwald, he came out of his vision just as quickly as he’d been taken in, but from the look on Aine’s face, he knew it had been alarmingly long. 

“What did you see?” she asked, hiding her worry with intrigue.

He knew she was hiding how afraid she’d been, but he respected her choice and answered without bringing it up. “I saw Credence, my pet. He’s still alive and he is the key to my dominance,” he shared, his joy dancing within his eyes. 

Aine’s worry was pushed aside at Gellert’s reveal, “How did he survive that attack from the aurors?”

Gellert shook his head, “I am really not sure, my dear. But, because of his ability to live through that and his rare age for an Obscurial, he is exactly what I need to finish this,” he was beaming as he spoke.

“Love, how does this help your plan?” she replied, “Surely, you don’t believe he’ll join you, he doesn’t know you were responsible for Graves, but he never seemed to want freedom,” she mused, thinking over this new information.

“His arrogance is the key,” Gellert began, “Credence believes he is unstoppable, creating new fears in the wizarding community. If I stop him before anyone else…” he let his words linger in the air, watching Aine’s expression of understanding.

Aine’s lips now curled into a victorious smile, forgetting the worries she had before, “So, did your vision tell you where we can find Credence?”

He nodded devilishly, “My pet, we are going to Paris, if that is to your liking?” he added, always allowing Aine to have a say in their plans, never wanting to push her into something she wouldn’t want to be involved with.

“Paris with the man I love?” she replied, her tone sarcastic before she answered her rhetorical question, “I can not think of a better place to go, but the company is the only thing that truly matters.”

Gellert grinned widely, moving toward her before wrapping his hand into her curls, pulling her face closer to his, placing his lips hungrily onto hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Paris

 

Gellert released Aine as they descended in Paris, “We must, first, find a place to stay and then we will track our prize,” he announced their priorities causing her to nod.

“Do you have followers here who would allow us to stay with them? If not, we can find an abandoned home and take up there,” Aine suggested, “It won’t be the best, but we could certainly keep each other warm if the night’s are cold,” she added a wink.

“There is a member of Grindelwald’s army here who would gladly accept us, though you made the other option sound most appealing,” he replied, “Follow me, pet. We are off to Vinda Rosier’s home.”

Aine was unable to stop her jealous comment from escaping her lips, “That name sounds like it belongs to a beautiful woman.”

Gellert moved to her side, whispering in her ear, “Is that jealousy I hear?” he teased, “The name does belong to an attractive women, however her beauty does not hold a candle to yours,” he flattered her, grabbing her hand as he lead her down the streets of Paris toward the home of Ms. Rosier.

Grindelwald stopped in front of a small home, in the middle of a street block, where he walked up the few stairs and knocked on the door.

It was opened moments later by a young woman, her skin pure highlighting her dark hair. When she saw Gellert, her face brightened, “What do I owe this great pleasure, Mr. Grindelwald?” she asked, whispering his name.

Gellert smiled, pulling Aine closer to him as he noted she was staying behind him. “Ms. Rosier, I am in need of a place to stay as my lady and I recently escaped jailing, and are in search of a powerful being here. Would you permit us a room in your home?” he requested, the charm oozing from his voice.

“You may, of course,” Vinda replied opening the door for her guests, “Would you like my assistance with your search?” she asked as she lead them to a room in the back of the house.

Gellert shook his head, “That won’t be necessary. If we are seen, we don’t need to mix you up in this mission. They would easily be able to trace us to your home, but I greatly appreciate your offer,” he politely declined.

“No problem,” Vinda opened the door, allowing them to move past her into their room, it was perfect for them, “Please feel free to come to me for  _ anything  _ you may require,” she added before leaving them.

Aine shook her head once Vinda was gone, causing Gellert to look at her curiously. “What is going on in your mind, pet?” he inquired.

She smiled with a subtle laugh, “Ms. Rosier is very attracted to you. She would very much like me to disappear, but luckily I don’t plan to ever leave your side, unless you wish me gone.”

He leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her lips, “That, my dear, could never happen,” he moved on to the next phase of their plan. “Shall we rest or begin our hunt for Credence?”

Aine thought over hs question for a moment, tired but also ready to begin his mission, “I say we hunt. We can always rest later,” she finally replied earning a triumphant grin from Gellert.

“Follow me then, my darling,” he offered his elbow, “Let us journey to the place where I saw him in my vision.”


	11. Chapter 11

Recon with wishes of Romance

 

Aine and Gellert spent the day walking through Paris looking for signs of Credence after the location of Gellert’s vision was no longer useful. If they weren’t hunting for an Obscurial, this day would have been quite romantic and, in a way, it still was. 

“Love, do you think someday we will be able to travel freely and have a trip like this where our only purpose is to enjoy each other?” Aine asked, breaking the silence that had taken over their search.

He glanced at her, “Is that something you would enjoy?” he asked.

She laughed, “Well yes, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to. It’s not something I need, I will happily run with you until the end of our days,” she clarified, “It was just a thought created by the beauty of this city with you by my side.”

“I wish for it too, my love,” he agreed, “I never thought I would see the day when you and I would be something I may desire even more then domination, but you are special,” he added.

Aine was unable to respond as they saw a man, standing in front of a building just as he shouted Credence’s name. Gellert pulled her with him to the side so that they would be able to observe what state his powers were in and what they would face.

The man walked into the house, attempting to calm Credence but he was unsuccessful. Credence’s powers had grown stronger, he brought the entire building in around the man, suffocating him with everything inside and out.

“We can not simply take him on, Gellert,” Aine whispered, “A plan has to be made.”

He turned to face her, “You are correct. He has grown far too powerful to attempt a simple duel, and he has learned to control his skills, a dangerous combination,” he concluded.

They moved into an alleyway near their cover, walking its path to get back to Vinda’s where they could create a way to make Credence vulnerable in order to stop him.

Grindelwald reached the end of the alley which opened into a busy street, where he and Aine came face to face with Newt Scamander, this time clearly Dumbledore’s agent.


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Scamander

 

“Oh Mr. Scamander,” Grindelwald began, “Please don’t embarrass yourself by attempting to stop me in my pursuits.”

“You escaped prison and I am here to stop you,” Newt replied, “Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

Aine pulled her wand from her coat pocket, “I believe you already know the answer to that question,” she challenged, “Expelliarmus!” she yelled.

Newt knew her style after studying her and managed to hold onto his wand as Grindelwald too withdrew his wand, entering the duel. 

“Mr. Scamander,” Gellert said the young man’s name again, “Do you think Dumbledore will mourn your death?” he asked, his tone arrogant. He had every right to sound as he did because there was no one who could duel with more skill then Gellert Grindelwald.

Aine was prepared to assist but quickly knew Gellert did not require her aid for this adversary, so she stepped back and watched the challenge ensue.

Newt attempted smart spells against Grindelwald but his attacks were easily thwarted, finally sending him on the ground. 

 

Credence was also watching each moment from above, having heard the commotion from the building he was just destroying. He had realized the importance that Aine held for Grindelwald, and Credence wished for his revenge after what had been done to him. He waited for the right moment to act, planning to use his power to bring her to him.

 

Aine inhaled as the duel drew to its close, suddenly sensitive to the treatment Gellert was using on Newt. He was holding Newt to the ground with a series of lightning strikes, over and over again. She suspected his rage from their discovery of Credence’s new strength was driving his overall cruelty. 

She was removed from her thoughts as she felt a pull, noticing black wisps in the air around her, beginning to raise her into the air. Aine was able to perform spells without her wand and uttered one to break the hold, sending her crashing back down to the ground. 

Aine was surrounded a second time, this one stronger as she assumed Credence’s rage had grown stronger after failing his first attempt. She closed her eyes and her mind, concentrating only on escaping the cloud’s hold. However, this time her spells weren’t strong enough, or the fall had rattled her too much, but she was unable to stop herself from being carried to a rooftop where Credence awaited her.


	13. Chapter 13

A Need for Revenge

 

“It’s nice to see you again,” Credence began once Aine was in front of him, still wrapped in his control, “I am not surprised to find that you are so important to Grindelwald which makes what I must do next all the more necessary,” he taunted, much more in control and confident.

Aine nodded, one of the few motions she was able to make, “I understand your need for revenge. In your shoes, I would do the same,” she agreed, hoping her decision not to plead for her life would anger him further. If she could cause him to lose control as he had done back in New York, her escape would be much easier.

“Do you not wish to live and rule the world by his side?” Credence began his interrogation, her response to the situation confusing to him.

She shook her head, “It’s not that I don’t want to live and return to his side, but I do not wish for him to risk his rise to greatness and power on a rage induced attack on someone so insignificant as you.”

Aine could see Credence was beginning to lose the calm demeanor he’d begun with, his eyes begin to blink as his own rage built. “You see,” she continued her verbal assault, “For him to go back to prison just to destroy you in order to save me would ruin him. But, if I was to die by your hand and he rose to power then my death would be the fuel behind his final fire on the way to taking over everything.”

Credence’s reserves were gone after she landed her final insult to his newly found place in the world. He began to use his powers against Aine as he had done to the man, they witnessed when she and Gellert had found him.

Aine fought back with her own magic, keeping the walls from crashing around her. Some pieces broke loose and scraped her in spots, but she was able to hold the building together. Creedence screamed, turning into the full blown version of the Obscurial he truly was. Aine took that opportunity to apparate back to the ground, much further away from Grindelwald then she wished, but she had to keep him away from this. 

Aine was surprised by the strength of her powers, perhaps her purpose created greater focus. Her thoughts would have to be revisited, though, as Credence reached her causing her to apparate once again. The two continuing this pattern on a cycle until Credence’s emotions were too great for him to continue. 

He stumbled onto the ground, broken once again to the boy he once was. This allowed Aine to apparte one final time back to where, she hoped, Grindelwald was still nearby. As the world faded back into view, she dropped to the ground, passing out from the efforts of fighting Credence.

 

Gellert ended the duel, leaving Newt to live by issuing him a warning, “You will not die today because I require you to give Dumbledore a message.” He stepped closer, lingering over Newt for a moment, almost admiring his handiwork. “Tell him that he will stay out of my way, if he is wise or I shall do the same to him. But he won’t be granted the right to live.”

Grindelwald turned away from Newt, moving toward the last spot he’d seen Aine when the duel began. She wasn’t there causing instant panic to course through his veins. He began to search the area, a million terrible scenarios running through his mind as to what may have happened to her. 

As he turned a corner, into an alleyway, he heard a soft moan, following the noise, he found her passed out on the street. Her body was covered in cuts, scratches of which he did not know the origin. Grindelwald scooped her into his arms, quickly racing to Vinda’s home, his heart beating rapidly as he hoped her injuries were no worse then they appeared. 


	14. Chapter 14

Healing and Surprise

 

Grindelwald laid Aine on the bed in their room, calling out to Vinda, who was outside their door instantly. Had Aine been conscious, she would have believed the appearance was too quick. 

“What is it?” Vinda asked. 

Gellert motioned to his love, laying defenseless, “Do you have any of my healing potions ready? I fear making them may take more time then we have, if she’s injured worse then she appears,” he requested. His voice laced with desperation caused Vinda to understand how important Aine was to him. She nodded and raced away to gather what he required. 

Gellert moved to Aine’s side, stroking her hair, “Please love, don’t let anything be very wrong with you. I could not exist without you by my side,” he confessed as Vinda appeared with what he’d asked for. 

“Gellert, is she expecting? Is there any possibility she could be?” Vinda asked, “I am only inquiring because you will only want to use this one. The others could do damage, if there is anything to damage.”

He thought her question over in his mind, knowing very well it was possible, “There is one easy way to find out,” Gellert answered, pulling his wand from his pocket and placing the tip on Aine’s abdomen, after pulling up her shirt. He, then, uttered a phrase creating light from his wand which quickly spread across Aine’s skin. 

He removed his wand, “Give me just the one,” he requested, unable to process what he’d discovered until he knew if Aine would open her eyes again. Vinda passed him the potion which he placed to Aine’s lips, tipping it back into her mouth, massaging her throat so that she would swallow it. “You may go,” he waved Vinda away before he stood and began pacing the room.

Grindelwald spent the next thirty minutes beating himself up for allowing her to be captured and hurt by one of his enemies. How could he have been so careless, caught up in his petty revenge for Newt because of his reveal before? 

He was pacing, thinking over the duel and what he could have done differently, when Aine opened her eyes, beginning to cough from the potion that had remained in her throat.

Gellert was back at her side, instantly, “What happened to you, my love?” he asked, unable to stop his eyes from darting down to her stomach for a split second. 

Aine took a deep breath, gathering herself before she told him of Credence and what transpired between them, much of her story causing Grindelwald to wear a proud expression. “I am so sorry if I worried you,” she finished, “My powers were so much stronger then normal, but I had nothing left when I tried to return to you.”

He moved closer to her, running his hands up and down her arms, “You have nothing to apologize for. I allowed my own need for revenge to let Credence attempt to take his own out on you. For that, I will never forgive myself,” he kissed her forehead, “I could have lost both of you over my own ego,” he lamented, his words causing Aine to pull away just slightly.

Her brow was furrowed as she addressed his comment, “What do you mean by both of you?”

Gellert realized that what he had discovered about her while she was unconscious, was a mystery to her, “I’m so sorry again, my pet. I used a healing potion to speed your recovery along, during which I discovered that you are carrying our child,” he was unable to hide the joy in his eyes now that he knew she was alright.

“You’re saying I’m pregnant?” she asked, surprise covering her features, “That explains why my powers were stronger,” she figured, “I see that this news is good for you?” she let her words linger, waiting on him to confirm her suspicions.

Gellert smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around her waist, “My darling, ever since you joined me in my mission, I have wanted nothing more then to start a family with you. We would be the First Family of the Wizarding World. We may be a bit ahead of schedule, but I could not be more excited by this development,” he was nearly gushing, something Aine had never seen Gellert Grindelwald come anywhere close to doing.

Aine heart was warmed by his reaction, though her own was much more reserved because of the danger they lived caught up in. She swallowed her own fears and returned his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder, “This will be an adventure,” was the only reply she could think to use.


	15. Chapter 15

The Walkway to Victory

 

“My love, are you well enough to finish this?” Grindelwald asked, ending their embrace regretfully, his eyes continuously trailing down to her abdomen.

Aine nodded, “Of course, I will always be ready to go to war by your side, not matter what else may be going on around us or within us,” her own words sparked a new feeling toward the child growing inside of her, a warmth. “What is you plan?” she asked, quickly to distract herself. Focusing on their baby would not aid her in the battlefield. 

Grindelwald released her as he stood and explained his moves, calculated smoothly like the best game of chess anyone had ever played. Once he was done, he called Vinda again, Aine noticed a change in the woman, one she was happy with. 

“Ms. Rosier,” Gellert began, “Please round up anyone available. Tonight we end this and take over. We will be victorious tonight for the greater good.” Vinda nodded, a smile crossing her lips, as she exited the room to act on her orders.

Gellert and Aine were alone once more, mere hours to wait until they would enact his brilliant tactical strategy. 

“What should we do with this time?” Aine asked, standing for the first time since she’d last apparated, much more wobbly then she’d expected to be, causing Gellert to be by her side, supporting her weight.

He smirked, sympathetically, “I don’t believe you are game for what you were thinking, my pet. Perhaps, you should sleep until it is time to leave,” he suggested before adding, “If you are still uneasy, it may be prudent to leave you here.”

Aine took her seat on the edge of the bed, willing to sleep off her exertions, but shook her head. “I will not allow you to walk into this without me. We will finish this side by side, as you always dreamed,” a thought occurred to her, “What made you so sure about us when we first became physical with each other?”

He moved to her side, helping her to lie down once more before joining her, wrapping his arms around her, her head resting on his chest. “My love, the first time I saw you, I had a vision,” he shared, for the first time, always keeping this sight to himself. “I was attracted to you, instantly which caused me to look at you more in depth, and I had a vision…”

His pause caused Aine to speak, “And, was I in this vision? I hope I wasn’t being killed in this battle we’re about to go to,” she was partially joking but also knew what his skills as a seer could unveil.

Gellert let out a small chuckle, “Heaven’s no, you were at my side when we won, my Queen,” he revealed, somehow able to pull her into his body, even closer.

 

The hour struck for Grindelwald and his forces to make their strike. He had some of his men scouting the city to pinpoint Credence’s location prior to their grand movement so he could go straight to him and end his threat, while winning over the Wizarding World.

Gellert offered his hand to Aine as they began their walk, through the now dark streets of Paris, to Credence. 

“My dear,” Grindelwald looked at Aine, pausing as the were mere inches away from battle, “You are not to do anything with unnecessary risk, or I will be forced to punish you.”

She couldn’t suppress a laugh, sobering up but still wearing a smile, “You do know that didn’t sound like something I would want to avoid, right?” She watched his face as he realized what he’d said, and how she took it. Aine continued, giving his hand a squeeze, “I know what you meant, and I will do as you ask,” she looked ahead to the house they were nearing, “Go take care of this and we’ll stop anything or anyone that tries to get in your way,” she vowed.

Gellert leaned toward her, kissing her, his lips lingering on hers, until he finally pulled away. Without a word, he marched forward into the final phase of his plan.


	16. Chapter 16

One Final Showdown

 

Aine took her position on the outer streets, Gellert removing her from the central area of danger, her wand ready in her hand. Alert looking around, she saw the beginning of an apparation to her left. 

As the figure solidified, Aine pointed her wand at the intruder, uttering the word, “Immobulus.” She had taken her target by surprise as they were stopped, unable to move anywhere. Aine moved closer to find she’d frozen Albus Dumbledore. 

“Finally coming to stop your lover yourself?” she taunted, her wand still in position knowing he was a very skilled wizard.

Dumbledore couldn’t move any part of his body, this spell was normally easy to break but from her it was binding in a much more permanent sense. Speaking was all he was capable, as he responded, “You are his lover, Ms. Blackwood,” he put her words back on her, “And, yes it seems I am the only one who is able, or was able, to stop him.”

“Looks like you won’t be doing that, doesn’t it?’ she asked before starting a conversation, a good distraction from the worry flooding through her for Grindelwald’s safety. “Why are you so against the can’t spells learning of our existence?”

Dumbledore replied, “No one uses the term can’t spells,” he dismissed her deeper question with a jab.

“I find it the most fun,” she replied, “But, you are avoiding my question. Is it because you agree with Gellert, that we shouldn’t have to hide? Or, are you just smart enough to know that I will not be swayed by whatever reason you have?” she glared at him, the one man who posed a true threat to her Grindelwald. Aine would be forever grateful that he chose to apparate straight into her zone. 

Dumbledore was unable to answer her as their attention was drawn to the middle of the neighborhood, Aine knew it was where Gellert was facing Credence. The sky looked like a rave as constant lightning bursts shot through the deeper darkness created by Credence, in his obscurial form. 

Dumbledore could see the concern all across Aine’s face, “He will be alright, you know,” he comforted her, surprising himself. “No simple, even as different as Credence is, Obscuris will defeat him.”

Aine looked away from the scene at Albus Dumbledore, “Thank you,” she replied. “I’m sorry that he hurt you. He sees his vision and not always the people falling in his path.”

Dumbledore nodded, in agreement, “I am well aware,” he took a breath, realizing he wasn’t worried about muggles learning of them, not enough to stop Grindelwald anyway, he was only here out of pettiness. “You can release me,” he broke the silence, pulling Aine’s attention from Grindelwald’s battle once more, “I will go back to Hogwarts. I don’t care if he wins this war, I was only here to hurt him as he hurt me.”

Aine felt terrible as he shared the true nature of his stake in this battle, but nodded. “Of course. I hope if we see you again, we are all on better terms,” she said, genuinely, before undoing her spell and watching him disapparate just as quickly as he’d appeared. 

 

Within the following hour, Grindelwald had defeated Credence, who burst from the attacks with finality this time. The streets erupted in cheers from his followers and everyone else. He had done it. 

Aine smiled to herself just as Gellert appeared in front of her, “Did you have any interesting run ins?” he inquired, his jovial grin contagious.

“Dumbledore came here,” she began, “I froze him as he disapparated but after we spoke, he chose to leave. He realized he was only here to hurt you, on a personal level not your cause,” she revealed. 

They stood in silence for a moment as Gellert processed what she’d shared from the man he’d hurt the most in his rise to power. Finally, he took a deep breath and reached for her hands.

“Come with me,” he asked, to which she quickly nodded and intertwined her hands in his as he whisked her to the very top of the Eiffel Tower. 

Aine looked around once the view cleared from their apparation, “What a beautiful view,” she commented. 

“Paris is wonderful at night,” Gellert agreed, placing his hand on the small of her back as he stood beside her.

She shook her head, “Not Paris,” she pointed to the streets below, “The people celebrating you. You have achieved your dream.”

“And, as I foresaw, you are by my side, pet,” Grindelwald grinned, deviously before he dropped down to one knee. Aine gasped at his movement, speechless as she watched him. He looked at her, tenderness filing his eyes, “Aine Blackwood, will you do me the honor of ruling the Wizarding World by my side, forever?” he proposed, pulling a small ring with the deathly hallows symbol on the top, bordered in white gold. 

Aine couldn’t help the tears, forming in her eyes, as she nodded, “Of course,” she said yes. His face lit up as he placed the ring on her finger, and then leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her stomach. 

Gellert Grindelwald stood back up, wrapping his arm around Aine Blackwood’s waist, his fingers protectively over their creation as fireworks and celebration went off all around them.

 

The End


End file.
